


Kyuro

by silver_shot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Horror, Mystery, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shot/pseuds/silver_shot
Summary: “Oh,” says Naruto, “well, its sort of like that. Except in this village, the story has a way more darker ending – it basically goes like this: the girl and the guy plan to run away together. The guy steals a bunch of treasure, and stashes it away. But then, when he goes to get the girl at her village, he kills her and decides to run away with all that money. But then he is killed by the guards of the girls village and now they're both dead and the treasure is hidden away somewhere”.Sasuke stares blankly at the blond, “that story makes no sense”.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

From his perspective, Sasuke could tell that the man Sakura is healing has already begun to form a small crush on the kunochi. He cannot take his eyes of her, he smiles as she chatters away whilst mending his arm.

Sasuke's presence is not initially noted. The man laughs and blushes whilst Sakura pats his shoulder and remarks happily, “there, all better”.

He watches the poor fool stumble out of the tent, he passes Sasuke without so much as a glance. It is only then does Sakura note his presence. 

She walks up to him, and grins, “hello there, stranger”.

.  
.

There is a stall that sells servings of rice wrapped in a banana leaf. Sasuke asks for his portion with extra chilli. “I wish I could handle that level of spice,” Sakura remarks, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth.

They sit on a log beside a slow running river. Sasuke asks her how long she has been in this village. Sakura replies that she'd only been here for a week – she is part of a disaster recovery team that has been called into effect following the landslide to some of the smaller villages in Stone.

“Those in critical condition have recovered now,” says Sakura, “I have a feeling I'll be recalled to head back to Konoha pretty soon”.

Sasuke had not expected Sakura to be one of the support staff called upon to assist with the relief effort. Although in hindsight, it makes sense. He himself had heard of the disaster and travelled to Stone to see what he'd be able to do for the villages in crisis. It is merely a happy coincidence that he meets Sakura here – she looks just as he remembers her in his dreams.

Sakura folds her empty banana leaf, and hesitates before asking, “so, Sasuke-kun, how have your travels been?”

Her almost demure-like manner nearly prompts him to chuckle in amusement. Sasuke replies, “they've led me here”.

Sakura smiles, “are you thinking of assisting the villagers?”

Sasuke nods, and says that he is considering helping some of the villagers in rebuilding; in construction.

“I think you'd be good at that,” says Sakura.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “what makes you say that?”

Sakura shrugs, “hmm, I don't know”.

There is a shinobi who calls from the other side of the bank for Sakura to stop her date, and get back in the tent; there is apparently a stack of paperwork that needs her attention. Sakura blushes, and apologises to Sasuke on behalf of the other shinobi's behaviour.

Sasuke smirks, “you don't need to apologise”.

“I,” she nods, “right, I'll...um–”

“I'll see you later tonight, Sakura,” Sasuke finished for her.

She nods, “oh, yea – Yes, okay,” she begins to scamper away as that same shinobi begins to call out again for her.

.  
.

He isn't entirely sure what label one would put on the relationship between himself and Sakura – although Sasuke didn't really care that it remained in an undefined state. In the back of his mind he knew what it was; he also knew that given their circumstances, it would be best not to run with the wind and rush into 'forever' without any thought.

But neither did he want to take it particularly slow either.

A good middle ground, he decides, is that he comes to pick her up at the end of the day in the pop-up medical facility (an assortment of tents in an area accessible to those in need).

Sakura yawns, stretches her hands over her head, and freezes when she finds Sasuke waiting for her. She quickens her pace to meet him, “hey, I didn't expect to see you here”.

He smirks, “are you hungry?”

Sakura smiles, and rubs her stomach, “starved, actually. And I know a good place”.

Sasuke nods ahead, “lead the way”.

.  
.

After dinner, Sakura suggests that they go stargazing for a bit. He is impressed by how many constellations she is able to recite to him. He isn't sure how much time passes in-between but eventually Sakura begins to stifle a yawn and Sasuke decides to call it a night. He walks her back to the hotel in which she stays.

Konoha had never been one for luxury with its ninja on duty, but the room still had a nice welcoming feel to it – or maybe it was just because it is Sakura's. “If you want,” she says, “you can...stay here, tonight. Its an easy trek back to the construction sites you mentioned. I mean, if you want. I just think it'll be more convenient and–”

“Okay,” Sasuke interjects, exhaling softly with a smile. 

Sakura blinks, half surprised he has accepting his offer, “really? Great”

“You didn't expect me to say yes, did you?”

She grins warmly, and shakes her head, “can you blame me?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “Sakura...”

She waves him off, giggling and heading to the closet to retrieve a second futon.

.  
.

He slept almost instantly that night. He and Sakura chattered away until the state of slumber take hold. The last thing he remembers is her soft voice; giggling about something that had happened to her today – he fell asleep in peace, but he awoke the next morning in agitation.

“Bastard, what are you doing here!!”

A wake up call from one Uzamaki Naruto is not what he ordered. Blearily, Sasuke opens his eyes, Sakura stirs beside him due to the commotion Naruto continues to make. 

She finds her voice before he does, “Naruto,” she rasps, “when did you get here?”

“Last night,” Naruto replies exuberantly, “I came to look for you, Sakura-chan, but I didn't expect to see Sasuke here – heh, hope I'm not interrupting anything”. The blond wiggles his eyebrows, and bares a toothy grin.

Sasuke reaches for a pillow, and promptly whacks Naruto in the side of the head with it.

.  
.

Naruto had not been assigned a mission, he had travelled out here on his accord. “I was hoping you could help me with finding something,” Naruto remarks as he wades his toes through the pond below.

Sasuke hands over to Sakura a small boxed meal; he had grabbed breakfast for the both of them as Naruto had stated that he'd already eaten. Sakura thanks him, and turns to the blond, “what do you need help with, Naruto?” she asks.

Naruto rolls up his pants as he wades further into the pond, Sasuke cannot pinpoint what the idiot's fascination with the water is this morning. Naruto turns back to Sakura, and begins to recite a tale he'd heard about back in Konoha.

“They said there is a village nearby that holds knowledge of a long lost treasure,” Naruto's eyes gleam like the coins he dreams of, “The town is super prosperous 'cause of this treasure, but they keep it a secret, and only reveal the location to worthy travellers”. On cue, Naruto juts a thumb to his chest.

Sakura sighs, and asks in formality, “do you believe that you're that worthy traveller, Naruto?”

The blond nods, “yup, what do ya say, Sakura-chan? Wanna go an find the treasure with me?” Naruto turns to nod at Sasuke, obviously implying that he expects said Uchiha to tag along as well.

Sasuke scoffs, and Sakura replies, “Naruto, I'm on a mission”.

“It's practically finished, anyway,” Naruto replies, “I heard Kaka-sensei mentioning it before I left”.

Sasuke frowns, and tells Naruto that this whole plan seems to be contingent on folklore with no basis; he has never heard of such a treasure – nor had Sakura.

“That's because its a highly guarded secret, duh?” says Naruto, rolling his eyes.

Sakura turns to Sasuke, she lets slip a soft giggle, and shrugs. Her expression reads: we could humour him? 

Sasuke glances over briefly to Naruto, he is oblivious of the silent exchange. Sasuke turns back to Sakura: this plan of his will lead us nowhere.

.  
.

Naruto promises that travelling to this mysterious village will only take, at the most, a couple of hours. “Kyuro,” exclaims the blond.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

“Kyuro,” Naruto repeats, grinning, “its the name of the village”.

As the three of them trek together towards the village, Naruto grows steadily more giddy. Sasuke eventually breaks the silence and asks if there is something wrong. Naruto turns to him, bright eyed with a single reply of, “its team seven, back again!”

Sakura adjusts the strap on her shoulder, “is that what you've been so happy about?”

Naruto glances over to the kunochi, his expression mildly shocked, “aren't you happy?”

Sakura giggles but doesn't answer the question. Naruto narrows his eyes.

Sasuke decides to cut in, “we're off on some fantasy quest for a treasure that doesn't exist, don't expect us to be so thrilled at this reunion, idiot”.

In a huff, Naruto turns to Sasuke, “hey, I didn't ask you to come!”

“Yes you did”.

“Alright,” Sakura interjects, intending to quell the argument that is bound to occur, “enough with your lover's spat, we have an imaginary treasure to find. Lets focus on that”.

Naruto stamps his foot, “I'm telling you, its real!”

.  
.

True to Naruto's word, it only takes a few hours before they are at the border of Kyuro. The first glimpse of the village is seen as they walk the border of the cliff-side overlooking the settlement. The village is far bigger than they'd thought it would be, Naruto points and exclaims that he sees the village gates up ahead.

Sasuke glances over to Sakura; her expression is troubled. “Are you alright,” he asks quietly so that Naruto need not overhear.

Sakura blinks, snapping out of her concentration. She turns to him, “its just...I didn't think this village existed”.

He frowns, “what do you mean?”

“I mean,” she says, “well, I studied the maps before we head off and I didn't see any markings of a settlement here”.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Sakura shakes her head, “honestly, I don't know. I mean, there is a village, right there before my eyes...but I was so sure–”

“Hey!” comes the cry of Naruto, “why are you two lagging behind? Hurry up!”

.  
.

Naruto has a plan, “I'm going to sweet talk the mayor”.

Sasuke blankly bids the blond good luck and remarks that both he and Sakura will wait for him elsewhere.

“And where is that?” Naruto asks, “don't you want to come?”

“Not really,” says Sasuke.

“Uhh, what we mean is, um,” Sakura steps forward, a warm smile donning her lips, “what we mean is that you're the worthy traveller, we're not. So you go ahead and convince the leaders, or mayor, or whomever and Sasuke-kun and I will meet you by the...um,” she looks around and spots overcrowded barbecue restaurant, “over there, we'll meet you over there,” she points at the restaurant.

Naruto turns to where she points, his mouth waters, “okay, but Sasuke's buying”.

Naruto then runs off just nefore Sasuke has the chance to retort that Naruto better pay for his own damn meal.

.  
.

There are some stares as they walk the street of the village. The glares are cold towards him, but warm and welcoming towards Sakura.

“Is something still on your mind?” he asks, watching her eyes dart around to their surroundings as they walk.

“Its just...have you ever heard of Kyuro before?” she asks.

Sasuke replies that he hasn't, and then remarks that it isn't like he would have heard of every settlement on his journeys.

“But this is a really big one,” replies Sakura, “and, as you've been travelling a lot...”

“There are many places I still haven't visited yet, Sakura,” he says.

Sakura tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “mhmn, maybe I'm thinking too deeply”.

They'd left the more busy area of the streets, only a few people linger within these areas. Sakura continues to talk whilst Sasuke spots a figure out of his peripheral.

He isn't stupid, whoever it is that follows them is in no way adept in the art of stealth.

Sasuke glances over to Sakura, it appears as if she too has noticed. She gives the most subtle of nods, and the pair turn a corner. They are out-of-view for only a fraction of a second, Sasuke utilised this time to jump away onto an adjacent rooftop.

Sakura remains on the ground, she leans against a wall and waits for that who tails them.

Her reaction time is quick on both counts; quick enough to move first – and quick enough to stop before she does anything. From his vantage point, he can see that their stalker be none other than an elderly lady.

Sakura blinks at the revelation, “uh...hello,” she says, awkwardly shifting her pose from offensive to neutral.

The older woman holds a mild expression of confusion, before bursting out laughing, “oh my, the resemblance is uncanny”.

Sasuke hesitates at first, watching the conversation between the two briefly before dropping down behind Sakura. The elderly woman shrieks at his entrance whilst Sakura hastily attempts to calm her down. (She briefly shoots him a look at, it reads: why did you not approach this with more tact? – Sasuke shrugs).

“You gave me a dreadful fright, young man,” says elderly woman, patting at her chest as she catches her breath.

Sakura apologises on his behalf, Sasuke however decides to cut straight to the point, “were you following us?”

Again, Sakura shoots him a look.

“Oh dear, no,” the old woman replies, “there is no need to give it such a dreadful name”. She chuckles, and shakes her head, “no, no, I merely suspected that you two were new in the village”.

“Perhaps we are,” says Sasuke, remaining as impassive as ever.

The old woman shakes her index finger, and replies that she suspected that much. She pulls her handbag to the front of her, and begins to rummage through. Eventually, she gives up searching for what it is that she wants to give them, “oh, I can't find it. Never mind, I suppose”. She clears her throat, “anyway, back to the matter at hand. You may not be aware of this, but within our village we are a rather tight-knit community. Everyone knows everyone, so newcomers certainly stand out”.

Sakura glances over to Sasuke; a little ill at ease. Sasuke maintains his composure.

“And so,” continues the old woman, “we make it a point of interest to welcome those that are new to the village, so that is what I'm here to do today. As the chairwoman of the welcoming committee, I welcome you”.

Sasuke has no idea on how to react to that. Luckily, Sakura makes something up, “oh, thank you,” she says.

The old woman waves off the pleasantries, “no need to thank me my dear. Now, if you'd please follow me, we have an afternoon tea prepared for you”.

Sasuke takes just a second longer to process what he has heard – what is the woman on about?

He intends to say something, but Sakura beats him to the mark, “um, sorry. Did you say there is an afternoon tea...prepared for us?”

“Yes,” replies the elderly woman, “oh wait, sorry, you may be misunderstanding. There is a weekly afternoon tea held by the mayor himself inviting interested citizens to come along. My son is very generous like that”.

Sakura nods, and thanks the woman but politely declines the offer.

But she is persistent, “I assure you, you will enjoy it”.

“No thank you,” says Sakura, “um, we really must be going”.

“Just one cup of tea, my dear”.

“No its okay we–”

“We have an lovely assortment of cakes and muffins”.

“Thank you ma'am, but we really don't have the time to–”

“There is also our village's favourite syrup-coated dumplings”.

.  
.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, “Sakura, you said we'd only drop by for one dumpling”.

Sakura looks to him, and swallows the dumpling currently in her mouth, “but they taste really good”.

The other guests of the afternoon tea are dress in a high class, aristocratic manner. His cloak and her boots are enough to distinguish them from the others.

However no one seems to turn their nose up at their choice of attire.

A middle aged woman approach the pair, she passes by Sakura and remarks kindly, “you're looking marvellous today, dear,” before continuing on her way.

Sakura picks up another dumpling, “that is the third time now that this has happened, do these people know me?”

He really didn't have time to contemplate the matter, “Sakura, grab as many dumplings as you can hold and lets go. Naruto is probably waiting for us at our meeting place”.

.  
.

And as predicted, “you're late,” says Naruto through a mouthful of barbecue pork.

Sakura begins to apologise, she offers a dumpling as a peace offering. Naruto takes it, and accepts her apology – he then asks Sasuke where his peace offering is. Sasuke proceeds to flip off the blond.

“So anyway,” Sakura interjects before Naruto can retort to Sasuke's gesture, “did you manage to find much about the treasure?”

“Nup,” says Naruto.

Sasuke takes a seat beside Naruto. Sakura sits opposite the blond, “you found nothing?”

“Nothing,” Naruto sighs, “at least, nothing to do with where the treasure is. But I did find out a bit about where the treasure came from”.

“More folklore?” asks Sasuke sarcastically, reaching for a piece of beef.

Naruto smacks away Sasuke hand; asking him whether or not he had paid for any of this meal – because obviously not since Naruto himself had paid for it all. The blond then turns to Sakura and says, “but you can have some if you want, Sakura-chan”.

“Uh, thanks,” she says.

.  
.

Instead of travelling back, Naruto decides on behalf of the whole team that they all spend a night here, in the village. Sasuke is less than impressed, citing that they'd done enough to humour him, and that it was time to go.

Sakura elbows Sasuke in his side, “uh, I mean, do you really want to stay here, Naruto?”

Naruto nods, “aw, just for one night. If I can't find anything tomorrow, we'll leave, I promise”.

With no indication that Naruto is willing to budge from his stance, Sasuke relents and suggests the camp out for the night. Naruto snorts and decides against it, stating that a luxury hotel would be a better place to stay.

“I saw a cheap-ish looking inn down the street we could stay at,” says Sakura.

Its some sort of a compromise, so both Naruto and Sasuke agree on such terms.

When they get to the inn, Sakura announces that she will take care of getting them a room. Which to Naruto signifies that she will also take care of the 'finances' – the blond turns to Sasuke assuming that he would at least put up some fight about this arrangement.

However to his surprise Sasuke merely shrugs and walks into the waiting area.

Naruto sighs, and follows the Uchiha.

The waiting area is small; two seats, a window, and a bookshelf with only a handful of books. Sasuke picks up a smallish looking novel, and flicks through the pages. Naruto slinks to his side, “wanna hear about the legend of the treasure I heard from some of the villagers today?”

“No,” says Sasuke.

“Are you sure?” persists the blond.

“I'm sure”.

“Really?”

“I don't want to hear it, idiot”.

Naruto huffs, and folds his arms over his chest, “well I'm telling you anyway”.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, and puts the book back on the bookshelf. He doesn't put up much more of a fight as Naruto begins to blabber away.

“Okay so, have you ever heard of that tale of that boy and girl from different villages in love but couldn't see each other?”

Sasuke shakes his head, “I haven't heard of that story”.

“Oh,” says Naruto, “well, its sort of like that. Except in this village, the story has a way more darker ending – it basically goes like this: the girl and the guy plan to run away together. The guy steals a bunch of treasure, and stashes it away. But then, when he goes to get the girl at her village, he kills her and decides to run away with all that money. But then he is killed by the guards of the girls village and now they're both dead and the treasure is hidden away somewhere”.

Sasuke stares blankly at the blond, “that story makes no sense”.

“Wha – why?” questions Naruto.

“Why did the guy suddenly want to kill the girl? What was the point if he intended to merely run away with the fortune? He did not need to harm her”.

“I don't know,” says Naruto, “but that's the story, pretty dark, huh?”

Before he can respond, Sakura comes back, three sets of keys in hand, “alright, lets go,” she says, handing one of the keys to Naruto, and the second key to Sasuke.

.  
.

There is something on his mind – something that assures sleep will remain an elusive desire for tonight. Sasuke tosses under his sheets before giving up. He gets out of his bed, puts on a shirt, and leaves his room.

Naruto's room is beside his, he can hear the idiot's snores from the hallway. Sakura's is after that. Sasuke stops before her room, and frowns – her door is open.

He hesitates, but proceeds to enter anyway.

It is highly inappropriate; what he is doing. He doesn't find her in bed – the next second, she is at his side, kunai placed against his throat.

Sasuke's sharingan flashes, and Sakura lowers her weapon, “oh, its just you,” she breathes.

His eyes are immediately drawn to her – to her neck – to her bruise.

He bites his tongue.

Sakura tucks her kunai back in her holster. Sasuke looks her straight in the eye, and nods for her to follow. She does without question, he leads her outside.

The streets are empty, almost silent save for soft whistle of the night breeze. Sasuke laces his next jump with chakra, and effortlessly lands upon the rooftop of one of the higher buildings of the area. Sakura is behind him, she hugs her coat closer to her body.

Sasuke takes a step towards her, essentially invading her personal space. The fact in itself made much more obvious with her startled reaction. Instinctively, Sakura takes half a step back.

“Your neck,” says Sasuke. There is a bruise across her neck. It is large, almost as if she were attacked in her sleep.

Sakura blinks, “huh?” she touches the spot where it is the darkest, and begins to heal herself, “I didn't know...”

“Sakura,” he says, “what's going on?”

“I don't know,” whispers Sakura, “I woke up, because I thought someone was...” she trails off.

Sasuke implores with a glance for her to continue. She hesitates before telling him that she'd had a dream that someone had attacked her. The details are fuzzy, but she awoke when this attacker had both his hands wrapped around her neck. Then, paranoia set in, “I know it was a dream,” she says, “but I just suddenly felt like, I don't know, someone was there”.

“Was it you who opened your door?”

“No,” replies Sakura, “when I saw it open, I went straight to my pack to get a weapon. That's about the time you showed up”.

Which means her attacker might still be around.

“I thought it was a dream...”

“You were attacked, Sakura,” says Sasuke, silently furious, “when you've finished healing yourself, we'll search the perimeter”.

Sakura nods in agreement. She finished healing her neck within seconds. The pair split up to begin searching for their unknown assailant.


	2. Chapter 2

They find nothing. No trace of another presence, not even his bloodline assists in finding any remnants of a clue to help narrow their search. They inform Naruto the next morning of what has transpired late last night.

He is livid, “Sakura-chan, you were hurt?!”

She assures the blond that the injury's were nothing she couldn't handle. She points at her blemish-free neck. Naruto continues to fret, and in all honest, Sasuke couldn't blame him.

The whole situation was rather – strange. 

This intruder is somehow able to get by all their defences and attack Sakura in the middle of the night. The whole thing is almost ludicrous to him, he alone should have at least sensed something wrong. He wasn't even able to find the attacker after the fact – it was pitiful.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura waves her hand in front of his eyes.

He blinks, realising then that he had spaced off for a minute. 

“Alright,” says Naruto, “we've got a new plan for today”. Two pairs of eyes zone in on Naruto. Sakura is first to ask what on earth Naruto is talking about.

The blond grins, “duh, what we're doing today. I've decided, Sakura-chan, you go an find out more about this attack – er, attacker. I mean, we can't let this guy...or girl, get away. And Sasuke, you're with me in finding more about this treasure”.

Sasuke scoffs, “pass”.

“This isn't optional,” states Naruto.

“Yes it is,” says Sasuke.

“Naruto,” Sakura interjects before the blond can get another word in, “are you still planning to look for this treasure?”

“Yes, duh?” Naruto rolls his eyes, “why else would we have stayed here the night?”

.  
.

In a strange turn of events, Sasuke does in fact accompany Naruto in his quest to continue looking for this non-existent treasure. Of course, his decision had somewhat been prompted by Sakura.

“I think he just wants some company,” Sakura had told them, just before they'd checked out of the inn, “I got you to myself pretty much for most of yesterday, so now I guess its his turn”.

He had scoffed at the remark.

But then again, Naruto's excited reaction to him joining in his nonsensical quest does add some weight to Sakura's theory. “Where did you want to go first?” Sasuke asks blankly.

Naruto can barely contain his excitement, “the major's office”.

Sasuke doesn't even question why this is where Naruto wants to go. He has no stake in this frivolous mission, so he merely nods and follows the blond. 

When they arrive at the office, Sasuke is shocked to hear that Naruto had actually booked a meeting. “When did you have the time to do that?” asks Sasuke.

Naruto scoffs, tells Sasuke that he'd made the appointment yesterday, then proceeds to walk off as his name is called by the receptionist. 

He begins to question why he'd decided to accompany Naruto (even with Sakura's persuasion) – the idiot had gone off without him anyway! 

With the waiting room empty, and the receptionist scribbling away without acknowledging his presence, Sasuke begins to slowly pace the length of the room. Several photos are hung on the adjacent wall. Quickly glancing over the first few, he can deduce that most are of the mayor and different dignitaries that he has met over the years.

The photos are a little worn out; they give the impression that they were taken by a old camera. Moving along, there is one particular photo that stands out – it appears to be a family photo. One of the mayor, presumably his wife, and...

“Sakura?” whispers Sasuke under his breath.

Despite the absurdity of the fact, the girl in the photo, sitting in front of both of her parents bares an uncanny resemblance to his pink-haired team mate. He blinks twice, but the image remains as is. Truly, an incredible coincidence.

.  
.

“I look like the mayor's daughter?” asks Sakura, playing with a small gift wrapped box in her hands.

“Exactly like her,” says Sasuke, eyeing the unusual amount of gifts surrounding Sakura.

The kunochi sighs, and leans on her elbows, “that explains all these gifts”.

“Yea, about that...” says Sasuke.

“You want to know why I have all these gifts?” asks Sakura, smirking.

He nods – obviously.

“Well,” she says, “from what you've just told me, I'm assuming its because people in this village are somehow mistaking me for the mayor's daughter. Not sure why they would give her gifts though...I couldn't even refuse them, they always looked so crushed when I declined”. Sakura continues on about the strange circumstances surrounding her day – villagers had approached her with sentiments like; 'its good to see you again after so long, dear' and 'you've returned to us, bless'

from Sasuke's point of view, she is taking this whole thing rather lightly, “did you find out anything more about your attacker?” asks Sasuke; frowning with the intention to drink in every word of her response.

Sakura shakes her head, “unfortunately no, and I ended up being caught up with all these...gifts,” she flicks one of the ribbons away, “I feel bad for accepting these, maybe I should try again at returning them”.

He shrugs; no real response to give her. Sakura then asks where Naruto is and Sasuke replies to her that he'd left him in the mayor's office. 

Sakura raises an eyebrow, “the mayor's office?”

“He wanted to look there, for some reason”.

“Okay...”

“Don't look at me like that, I haven't a clue what goes on in his head”.

“Did you just leave him?”

“Yea”.

“Wouldn't he be wondering where you've gone once he's finished his meeting?”

“Maybe”.

“Sasuke-kun, you need to go back”.

He rolls his eyes, and steals one of her pasties from her plate.

.  
.

Surprisingly, Naruto isn't too upset about Sasuke leaving him today. In fact, he doesn't even mention the fact as he meets up with his two ex-team mates later on in the afternoon. Although they'd not mentioned where they were, Naruto still finds them – somehow.

“Didn't think you'd like such a girly place, eh bastard,” says Naruto, referring to the cafe that both Sakura and Sasuke sit at (Sakura still surrounded with several gifts). 

Sasuke looks the blond directly in the eye, “how did you know we were here?”

Naruto snorts, “what? Am I interrupting something?”

“Idiot”.

“Relax,” laughs the blond, taking the empty seat at the table, “I just sensed you guys?”

“Sensed us?” asks Sasuke, sceptically.

“Yea,” says Naruto, “its strangely easy to do in this village as well, don't know why”.

.  
.

Later that evening, they leave the village. Naruto boasts to the other two that he has a rough idea about where the treasure is, “the mayor told me that he never liked the guy in the story, but he knew of the places where the guy liked to go. One of them has to be where the treasure it”.

Sasuke doesn't bother correcting such flawed logic.

They set up camp after travelling till the point where the sky above them is painted in a reddish hue. Sasuke picks the spot where they'll stay for the night, he begins to start a fire. Sakura offers to get some water for the group, she leaves to head towards the nearby stream. Naruto pulls out some pre-made ramen from his pack.

“You're carrying that around?” asks Sasuke.

“Yea,” replies Naruto.

With one hand, Sasuke performs his required hand signals for the katon. He lights the kindling, and orders Naruto to accompany Sakura and fish for their dinner instead.

“The hell I'm doing that,” says Naruto, “we're having ramen”.

“I don't want ramen,” says Sasuke, frowning.

In response to this, Naruto puts both of his hand on his hips, and repeats Sasuke's words in a high-pitched mocking tone.

Sasuke expression grows blank – he lights Naruto's left sleeve on fire.

.  
.

Naruto continues to whine throughout the night on how Sasuke owes him two thousand ryo for a new jacket. Sakura shoots Sasuke a gaze, one that conveys the message: did you need to act so childishly earlier on?

Sasuke merely shrugs.

That night Naruto asks that he place his sleeping mat between that of Sasuke and Sakura's. Sasuke narrows his eyes, and asks why.

“Because I wanna sleep next to both of you,” says Naruto, brightly.

Sakura smiles, and tells Naruto that she's going to sleep a little closer to the camp-fire, so she and Sasuke aren't going to be near each other anyway. Naruto shrugs, and remarks that he'll just have to settle for snuggling next to Sasuke.

Said Uchiha shoots the blond a glare, “don't come near me”.

“Why?” Naruto whines.

“Just,” Sasuke exhales, “just go to sleep, idiot”.

.  
.

When Sasuke awakes in the middle of the night; drenched in cold sweat, his immediate reaction is to scramble out of his sleeping bag, and rush over to where Sakura is asleep.

However, he finds that instead of getting up gracefully, Sasuke instead falls out of bed; legs tied around his blankets. He curses loudly whilst untangling himself, and adjusting his bearings.

He had fallen asleep under the stars, yet somehow now he now finds himself under a roof, and in a room. A very familiar room – he is back in the room they'd rented out yesterday in the inn.

He takes a second to process the absurdity in what he has awoke to.

But Sasuke doesn't dwell long, and within the next second, he rushes off to Sakura's room.

Should one ask the last Uchiha why he had a sudden desire to check up on Sakura that night, he would not be able to answer. However with what had proceeded; finding Sakura out of her bed, on the floor, and clutching her wounded stomach, Sasuke can at least attest to know that is gut instinct had not been one to steer him wrong.

From her groggy demeanour, he can tell that she too has just woken up. He is by her side in that instant. Gravely, he informs in a panic, “Sakura, you're bleeding”.

On instinct (and half-asleep), Sakura heals her wound.

Blood no longer seeps into her shirt, Sakura moves to sit back against the bed, upon the floor. She exhales, and blinks; taking in her surroundings. “W-where are we?” she says.

Sasuke does a quick look-over her state; though bloodied, she sustains no other wounds that need healing, “who hurt you?” he asks.

Sakura turns to him, and blinks, “what...happened?”

He frowns, “I just got here, you were bleeding – your stomach,” Sasuke pauses to gather his thoughts, “you were attacked”.

“Are we...back...at the inn,” asks Sakura, frantically looking around.

He nods, “Do you, remember anything that happened?”

“I don't – I don't know,” Sakura runs her hands through her hair, “I – I just woke up. I was in pain. How did we get here Sasuke-kun? Didn't we leave this village?”

.  
.

They attempt to act as normal as possible come the following morning. Naruto had been the hardest to subdue when waking, Sasuke had promptly whacked Naruto in the head whilst ordering for him to shut up.

Surprisingly, he'd understood.

Sakura checks out the three of them, the receptionist makes no indication that there is something strange about the fact that the same three guests are checking out the same time the next day.

When they leave the inn, Naruto whispers in a low, and frantic tone, “what–the–fuck–is –going–on?”

Sasuke glances over towards Sakura, then back to Naruto, “we don't know”.

“Are we in a genjutsu?” asks Naruto.

Sakura replies, “I thought genjutsus didn't affect you, Naruto”.

“Okay, then!” Naruto panics, “what is going on then, I swear we were camping”.

“We were,” says Sasuke, “but somehow we're back here, and somehow – again, we've let the person that has attacked Sakura get away”.

Naruto's eyes bulge, “what do you mean? Sakura-chan, were you attacked?!”

Sakura motions for Naruto to keep his voice down, “Naruto, not so loud! Look, I'm fine, really –”

“Bastard! I'll get him. Oi Sasuke, did'ja see him?” Naruto's eyes gleam with new found anger.

Sasuke shakes his head, “no, but we'll find him”.

“We'll find him!” repeats Naruto.

Sakura interjects, “will you guys stop it, we need to figure out how we got back here”.

.  
.

It is clear they'd somehow walked into someone's trap. But who – and how?

“Oh, my, you're looking lovely today, my dear,” two elderly woman walk past, one offers such a compliment to Sakura who awkwardly accepts the sentiment.

Sakura turns to Sasuke after they leave; a confused expression doting her features – this is the third time this morning that this has happened.

“They think that you're the daughter,” says Sasuke, blankly.

Sakura agrees with a murmur, “mhhh, my doppelgänger”.

Sasuke smirks, “if you say so”.

“I do say so,” says Sakura, “the fact that so many people mistake me for this girl, I must really look like her”.

The pair roam the streets aimlessly, or at least, they appear to. In truth, they walk the village with the hopes of spotting something – anything that can point them in the right direction.

For the issue remains; they haven't a clue as to who or what their enemy is.

Whilst the pair walk the perimeter of the village, Naruto had volunteered to break into the mayor's office to search for (and possibly steal) some files. Sasuke had remarked beforehand that such a thing would not be necessary, it isn't as if their opponent would leave a file named 'evil plans' lying around.

But this assessment did not deter Naruto who had bounded off towards his self-appointed mission.

“Don't you think its strange,” says Sasuke, muttering the comment under his breath more so than enticing Sakura to engage in conversation.

She replies to him nonetheless, “obviously, its all strange”.

“No, I mean, in terms of our opponent,” says Sasuke, glancing over to Sakura and meeting her gaze.

She asks what he means, Sasuke looks ahead and replies that he finds it strange that a person of such power, of such skill, has not had their name even uttered amongst the conversation of the elite before. “I mean, whoever this is that has caught us in their trap has to be powerful,” says Sasuke.

“Its not a genjutsu though,” says Sakura.

“No,” says Sasuke, “but it is something”.

.  
.

Later that evening, they meet up with Naruto. Brandishing his stolen files, the blond yammers on about the stealth and skill he'd utilised to secure such top secret documents.

“Is there anything useful in there?” asks Sasuke.

Naruto snorts, “oi, let me finish the story!”

Sakura sighs, and interrupts Naruto, “we don't have time for this, Naruto. Is there anything useful within these files or not?”

Naruto deflates, and grumbles, “alright fine”. He flips open the file, and begins to read it out loud, “alright, the mayor is aged...yadda yadda yadda...he had erectile dysfunction a couple of years back...more boring stuff, then he had depression or something a year and a half ago – Hey!”

Sakura snatches the file out of Naruto's hands. He protests, and attempts to reclaim the documents from her grasp. She passes the file to Sasuke, who holds it out of reach. “Naruto,” she says, “did you just steal his medical file?”

Naruto folds his arms over his chest, and pouts, “so what if I did?”

“Wha – how is any of this useful?” asks Sakura.

“I don't know,” says Naruto, “I got lost and ended up going to the hospital instead”.

Sasuke groans, and pinches the bridge of his nose. Sakura shakes her head; her shoulders slump.

“And,” continues Naruto, “I just assumed the mayor would be the bad guy in this anyway. He practically fits the character; his wife has left him, his daughter has passed away– ”

“Wait, what did you say,” Sasuke interjects.

“His wife has left him,” Naruto repeats.

“No,” says Sasuke, through gritted teeth, “after that”.

“Oh, his daughter has passed away”.

Sasuke turns to glance at Sakura; the kunochi stares at Naruto, an expression of mixed confusion and worry. “Naruto,” she says, “the mayor's daughter...are you sure...”

Naruto blinks, “what's wrong?”

Sasuke nudges Naruto below his ribs, and remarks that several villagers have mistaken Sakura for the mayors daughter. Naruto shakes his head, and replies that he heard that the mayor's daughter passed away a while ago.

“But then, why would people think that I'm her? People don't just rise from the grave,” says Sakura.

Naruto scratches his chin, “should we find out more about this?”

Sasuke shakes his head, “just in case you've forgotten, I'll remind you that as we speak, we're caught in the trap of an unknown enemy. Sakura's attacker, probably the same person, still remains at large and you want to find out more about some dead girl?”

Naruto frowns, “maybe its related”.

“I doubt it,” says Sasuke.

“But maybe it is!” Naruto exclaims.

Sakura stands up from her seat, “okay, Naruto if you want to research more about this girl, feel free. Sasuke-kun and I are going to continue investigating a way out of – whatever we're trapped in”.

Naruto pouts, but agrees nonetheless.

.  
.

Sakura comes up with the idea that splitting up would be the best way for her and Sasuke to continue investigating. He agrees, and takes the northern part of the village. 

Around sunset, Naruto hisses at him from a terrible hiding spot amongst several bushes. 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and approaches the blond, “what the hell are you doing, idiot?”

“Sasuke, this is covert ops – don't be so obvious”.

“Get out of the bushes”.

Naruto huffs, and stands up, “why do you always gotta ruin my fun?”

For hours Sasuke had searched, and come up with no new leads on what befalls team seven. He assumes the same for Naruto; since the idiot had been so adamant about chasing a dead lead regarding the circumstances surrounding the passing of the mayor's daughter.

However, Naruto seems to think otherwise, “I found something interesting,” he pulls from his jacket pocket a framed photo. Sasuke recognises it as the family photo from the mayor's office.

“You stole this,” says Sasuke.

Naruto rolls his eyes, “duh, but that's not the point. Look at this photo, look at the daughter”.

Sasuke humours the blond, and scans the family photo again. To his surprise, the image looks different. To be precise, the mayor's daughter; whilst still possessing very similar pink hair, and green eyes, does not look as similar to Sakura as he'd once thought. “She looks different,” says Sasuke.

Naruto shakes his head, “there is a similarity, sure, but when I first looked at the photo in the mayor's office, uh...before I stole it, I also thought that the girl looked exactly like Sakura-chan. But now, the photo's changed”.

Sasuke looks on sceptically, “that's ridiculous, Naruto”.

“Maybe so,” counters the blond, “but its what’s happened”.

Sasuke begins to lose patience, “and, so what?”

Naruto sighs, “you don't get it man, it means there is some freaky magic, or curse, or something going on around here. Photo's don't just change, people don't just transport from place to place when sleeping. Its some dark magic, I'm telling you”.

Sasuke tightens his jaw, and exhales from his nose. He holds back his desire to reply with spite to Naruto's deduction – because despite what he'd found, none of it draws them closer to who, what, or why. It merely reinstates what they already know; there is someone within the shadows that has gotten the better of them – of him.

“I also found out something else,” says Naruto, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

The Uchiha turns to glare at the blond, but he nods for him to continue regardless. 

“Okay so, remember that story I told you, about the treasure,” asks Naruto.

Sasuke nods.

“Well, I found out more about it,” says Naruto.

Sasuke narrows his gaze, “this is hardly the time to still think about your stupid quest for that fantasy treasure of yours”.

Naruto groans, slapping his palm to his forehead, “will you just listen to me, bastard. Okay so you know how the story went the guy and girl planned to run away, but then the guy lost it and ended up killing the girl...and getting himself killed as well”.

Naruto waits for Sasuke's response; a yes, or a nod, or some sort of gesture. Sasuke offers nothing, and so Naruto ignores the silence and continues on anyway. “Well, so, apparently that girl in the story is probably...maybe...the mayor's daughter. Apparently she had like this guy she liked from another village but, well, you know how the story goes – the girl was murdered, and coincidentally, so was the mayor's daughter. 

The whole thing was such a shock to the village. I mean like, woah, talk about love stories going horribly wrong. No one in the village apparently liked the guy, but the girl had been so sure he was good but in the end he ended up stabbing her man, right in the–”

“Stomach,” Sasuke finishes off.

Naruto raises a brow, “yea...how did you know that?”

Sasuke eyes train onto the photo Naruto still clutches, “I didn't,” he replies.

.  
.

He is first to find Sakura. She stares at the glass display of a shop-front. Sasuke approaches cautiously, Sakura turns to him when he nears, and signals for him to come closer.

Her demeanour causes him to hesitate briefly; her expression is blank, her eyes implore for an answer. Sasuke walks up to her side, and asks what is wrong. Sakura nods at the glass of the shop before her.

Sasuke follows the line of sight; it is a bakery, several cakes are on display. His confusion melds away into amusement, “are you hungry?” he asks.

A ghost of a smile plays at the corner of Sakura's lips. “The reflection,” she says.

It takes a second for him to register her words, he turns back to look at the glass. Instead of focusing on the cakes, he focuses on the street that should be reflected.

They stand in a live and bustling portion of the city; shops and restaurants line the road. However as Sasuke gazes upon the reflection, he sees instead himself and Sakura surrounded by a dilapidated, and run down city. 

The reflections shows the bright yellow building behind them as a burnt pile of rubble. They stand in what appears to be a city long abandoned, but only within the glass.

Sakura speaks to him, “what's going on?”

Perhaps they'd been underestimating the power their unknown enemy holds over them.

.  
.

“It has to be a genjutsu!” Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke once again refutes this claim, and Naruto – once again – argues back. 

“We would know if it were a genjutsu,” says Sasuke.

“There is no other explanation,” Naruto shouts back.

The trio have now left the village; onto the road they trek. The two shinobi whose reputation proceeds them, good and bad, bicker away like an old married couple. Sakura chooses silence as the option for now, she mulls over her thoughts and instinctively, clutches at her now non-existent wound on her stomach.

Sasuke catches the action in his peripheral, he stops mid-sentence, and turns to Sakura, “are you okay?” he asks.

Sakura blinks, looking up, a little surprised, “huh?”

“Are you okay?” Sasuke repeats, softer.

In the background, Naruto barks for Sasuke not to ignore him.

Sakura bites her lip, and replies to Sasuke, “just a few things on my mind”.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks.

Sakura shakes her head, “no, lets keep going”.

As a group, they've decided to head back to the medical camp Sakura had been working at. Naruto had initially grumbled at the idea, but understood the reasoning behind the decision.

By nightfall, they reach the camp. Sakura looks around for a spare tent they could use. One of the facilitators greet Sakura warmly and assist with finding a tent. Sakura, as a med-nin on duty, already has her own quarters.

She shows Naruto and Sasuke where they will be sleeping tonight; an empty tent with free beds. “Consider yourself lucky,” she says, grinning, “usually they're pretty strict about only having patients here”.

“I can always beat up Sasuke if you want to make it believable, Sakura-chan,” Naruto offers brightly.

Sasuke snorts, “you wish”.

Sakura giggles at the exchange and waves at her two boys, “goodnight guys,” she says, before turning to head off towards her private quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's snoring isn't something Sasuke ever considers being able to get used to. Within five minutes, Naruto is out like a log. Sasuke stares at the roof as Naruto's snores reverberate around the tent.

On an impulse decision, Sasuke gets up and leaves.

He heads towards Sakura's private quarters. Her door is locked (presumably), so he uses the window. Sakura sits at the end of her futon, a knowing look on her face, “I wondered how long it would take for you to get sick of Naruto's snoring”.

Sasuke shakes his head, jumps off the window ledge, and enters the room, “I wasn't able to fall asleep before him,” says Sasuke – his trick of yesterday, failing him today.

Sakura grins, “well, these are my private quarters, Sasuke-kun”.

He takes a step forward, smirking, “you didn't seem to mind last time”.

Sakura giggles, and stands up. She retrieves the second futon and places it beside her own.

Sakura falls asleep soon after settling under her covers. Sasuke remains awake for a bit longer. He gazes upon her features; her lips, her nose, that glinting diamond upon her forehead.

He memorises all that she is, and closes his eyes to sleep

.  
.

_His eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness, he can barely see his hand out in front of him._

_Sasuke takes a stumbling step forward, confused somewhat by his lack of mobility. Each step feels as if he wades through water, as if something is stopping him from moving freely._

_He looks onwards – there is nothing but darkness one second, then a voice the next._

_Someone calls to him; someone calls his name._

_Sasuke bites his tongue, and blinks, before him appears a soft light._

_Instinctively he moves towards it, the source of the voice materialises before him – Sakura; knelt down on the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach. Her face is littered with scars, a purple bruise wraps her neck._

_She looks up to him as he approaches, her eyes fill with fear._

_He stops walking._

_She opens her mouth to speak, “I thought – I thought...”_

_When she coughs, blood trickles down from the corner of her lips._

_Sasuke is paralysed; both literally and metaphorically. He can feel himself fill with anger, Sakura should not be in such a state – Sakura cannot be in such a state._

_But it is he that she stares at with eyes full of fear._

_He want to call out to her, but Sasuke finds that his voice fails him as his mind fills with the soft cries that escape the broken woman before him._

_He attempts to reach out, but he cannot move his hand._

_“I don't understand,” cries Sakura in a near silent whisper._

The illusion is broken in the next second, as Sasuke wakes up in cold sweat.

He exhales in a groan, clutches his hair, blinks twice, then looks around. There is no mistaking the fact that somehow he is back in the room of the inn in the village of Kyuro.

But there is something a little different about the room. The wallpaper has changed, and some of the pictures have changed.

Without regarding the observation too much, Sasuke flings off his covers, and heads straight for Sakura's room.

The door is open, she is not in her bed.

There is a sound coming from the bathroom, without hesitation Sasuke heads off in that direction. He finds Sakura on the floor, clutching her stomach.

She is bleeding, the blood this time practically stained her whole top. The wound is bigger than last time; more open, she is bleeding profusely.

Sasuke is by her side in an instant, “what do you need?” he says, grimly.

Sakura takes in a shuddering breath, “the wound is bigger than last night,” gasps Sakura, “just, make sure I don't lose conciousness”.

Her grip on his shoulder is vice-like, but Sasuke pays no mind to it. His eyes are transfixed on Sakura's glowing left hand. She hovers it above her wound, he can predict how large the wound is merely judging by the amount of blood pooled around them.

Her breathing grows less shallow, and Sasuke lets go of a breath he'd not realised he'd been holding.

When Sakura completely heals her wound, she lets go of Sasuke's shoulder, and stands up. Sasuke is quick to follow, holding out an arm should she need it.

“I'm fine,” Sakura smiles, weakly.

His lips thin, and his expression falls grim, “it happened again,” he says, “we're still in the trap”.

Sakura sighs, “I don't understand”.

His mind flashes back to his dream; of a Sakura knelt on the ground, clutching her wound; battered and bruised. She had looked up to him with the most terrified gaze – “I don't understand,” she had cried.

Sasuke turns to glance at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess, eyes wild with the most drained expression. He barely even recognises himself.

“I think I know what's happening,” says Sasuke.

Sakura looks up to him, startled, “you do?”

“Maybe,” says Sasuke, “and I can't believe I'm admitting this...but I think Naruto had initially been on to something”.

.  
.

The pair make their way to Naruto's room. The blond snores away under his tangled bedsheets. Sakura attempts to shake him awake; Naruto groans and turns on his side.

“Forget it,” says Sasuke, “we aren't going to stand a chance at waking him up before five”.

“We can't just leave him here,” says Sakura.

“We can,” says Sasuke, “he is not their target – I am”.

Naruto coughs, murmurs something in his sleep, then continues to snore. Sakura side-eyes him with an incredulous glance, “um, not to play the victim card, but I think you're forgetting that I'm the one being stabbed every morning”.

“I know,” says Sasuke, “you're a target too, in a way...you're bait”.

Sakura raises an eyebrow, “what?”

He sighs, “It makes sense in my head,” says Sasuke.

.  
.

They go back to their respective rooms. Sasuke looks around in an attempt to find his pack, but he comes up short. His equipment, all his gear; everything is gone.

He attempts to turn on his sharingan; but his bloodline dojutsu remain inactivated. He glances at the reflective surface of the window, he finds two pairs of black eyes staring back at him – somehow, his rinnegan has also disappeared.

Sasuke attempts to teleport, and fails. He attempts to use and sort of ninjutsu or genjutsu but finds that he is unable to.

He takes a breath, and mentally reminds himself to keep calm; to not let this situation get to him.

With his travelling pack gone, Sasuke begins to search the apartment for some possible clothes he could wear. Surprisingly, he finds the cupboard stocked full of clothes – all his size, but none his style.

Everything in the wardrobe is rather old-fashion. Which is saying something considering both Naruto and Sakura have made comments about his choice of attire before.

Nevertheless, there doesn't appear much choice in the matter. Sasuke picks out the most 'normal' outfit he can find. He puts it on, and goes outside to meet Sakura.

.  
.

Sasuke attempts to stifle his laughter at the sight of Sakura wearing a horrendous, blue frilly dress. “This is the least frilly!” she hisses, crossing her arms over her chest, “don't laugh”.

“I'm not,” Sasuke manages out, maintaining his composure with little to no avail.

“My backpack is gone,” Sakura grumbles, “all my clothes, and weapons. They're all gone”.

Sasuke nods, and replies that the same has occurred to him.

“I can tell,” Sakura grins, looking over his outfit.

Sasuke smirks, “you aren't in any position to judge,” he flicks a little bow on her dress.

She slaps his hand, “shut up,” then, she pauses, and frowns, “Sasuke-kun, your rinnengan–”

“I know,” he interjects, “I cannot use ninjutsu either”.

“But,” she bites her lip, “I just used medical ninjutsu this morning”.

Sasuke asks for her to try again, and utilised her chakra to perform something akin to what she'd normally do. He watches as her brows furrow in concentration; she stares at her hand, but nothing happens.

“I don't get it,” she whispers, “this morning, I was able to...”

Sasuke replies grimly, “whatever this is, its getting worse”.

.  
.

They leave the inn before the sun rises; Naruto still sleeps in his bed, unaware of the world around him. Sakura continues to pull at her bows, ribbons, and frills. Sasuke reprimands her for the action. In response, Sakura sticks out her tongue.

“You try wearing this,” says Sakura.

He scoffs, “pass”.

In the early morning, only market vendors and farmers roam the street. Most still sleep within their houses. Of those that are awake, many greet Sakura as per usual. A kind, “good morning dear,” or “you're looking lovely today, sweetheart”.

“They still think I'm the daughter,” she mumbles, under her breath.

“Your ridiculous dress probably helps sell the idea,” teases Sasuke, thinking back to the outfit the mayor's daughter had been wearing within the family photo. There were similarities in terms of 'frilliness'.

The pair make their way to the mayor's office. Whilst travelling, Sasuke notices that in addition to the warm greeting that Sakura receives, he himself receives a sort of morning greeting of another kind – cold glares, and disapproving looks.

But really, that isn't something new to him.

“Oh, oh, my dear. Come this way please, I have a fresh stock of peaches just for you”.

A middle aged woman waves down the young couple. Sasuke shoots Sakura a glance – she probably means you. Sakura huffs with a smile, and heads off to attend to the woman.

Sasuke chooses to hang back, he watches as the woman begins to show Sakura an assortment of fresh peaches that have just arrived. Sakura plays along with a friendly smile, and warm demeanour.

“Didn't think you two would last,” comes a gruff voice from beside him.

Sasuke turns to find an elderly man standing beside him, staring as well towards the scene before him. Sasuke tightens his jaw and laments the fact that he'd not even sensed this man approach – just how rusty has he gotten?

“Yep, yep,” croaks the old man, “many of us in the village weren't too fond of her taking a liking to a man like you. Thought it would be best to have her marry a village boy, but most of us now accept that at least you make her happy. That's all that counts”.

Sasuke is only half sure on what this man beside him rambles about. He knows that he speaks to him, he can attest to that much. Awkwardly, he responds, “um, thank you, sir”.

The elderly man chuckles, “ha, don't thank us just yet,” he coughs, and clears his throat, “just a warning boy, if you break her heart, or cause her any sort of pain it wont be the village's wrath you'll need to watch out for, its hers”.

Sasuke replies with silence, unsure exactly on what he could possibly say to that.

The man beside him picks up on this indecisiveness, but mistakes it for fear, “yea, I can see the look in your eyes, you're scared. But you know what they say – you break a woman's heart, and she in turn will come back to break more than just yours”.

.  
.

When they arrive at the mayor's office, the receptionist rushes to Sakura's side, “I'll get your father,” she says.

Sakura turns to Sasuke, and blinks – they hadn't even said a single word yet. The receptionist returns to let them know that mayor will just be a few more minutes, and that they're more than welcome to wait in the lounge.

The pair nod, and head off towards the couches. Sasuke sits down first, Sakura remains standing.

“Is everything alright?” asks Sasuke, noting that Sakura's expression look just that little bit more unnerved from when they'd first arrived.

“I think,” she says, “I think I'm going to be sick”.

He stands up, “what–”

“I feel like I want to throw up,” Sakura grimaces, clutching her stomach.

Where on earth had this come from? – “Sakura, do you need me to–”

“Nope,” Sakura remarks, placing her hand over her mouth. Her eyes water, and she rushes away.

He follows without hesitation. Sakura runs straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke stands outside, he can hear the sounds of her being sick.

How did this happen? Sakura was just fine less than three minutes ago.

“Sir, the mayor is ready to see you”.

He whips his head around, somehow the receptionist has sneaked her way around his defences. Her smile is eerie, and plastered on. Sasuke wonders if she can hear the sounds of Sakura throwing up in the bathroom. He points to the door, “he'll have to wait–”

The receptionist emits a high-pitched giggle, and waves him off. “Not a problem,” she says, “you go in first, and I'll assist her in there as best as I can. She can join later”.

Sasuke frowns, “I'm not leaving”.

The smile from the receptionist wanes not, but her eyes reflect another intention altogether. They grow hard, and cold, “the mayor does not like being kept waiting,” she reaches out, and latches onto his single arm. Her manicured nails dig into his forearm.

Sasuke hisses, and attempts to break free of her grasp but find that he is unable to – the energy, and strength he knows to possess has left him. The receptionist drags him away from the bathroom door, he attempts to fight it but finds that he cannot.

His movements akin to one wading through water, he feels heavy, and weak. He opens his mouth to speak, but his voice fails him.

The receptionist stops before the mayor's door, and turns to him – that fake smile of hers still adorning her features. “He's waiting for you,” she says in a sickly, sweet tone. She yanks open the door, and flings Sasuke in.

He attempts to gain his bearing; his body just wont co-operate with him today. However, the moment the receptionist no longer clutches his arm, Sasuke can feel some of his strength returning. He hears the door behind him shut with a click.

He stands back to his full height, and takes in the room of what should be the mayor's office – or was.

The room is dark, mouldy, and cold. Like a fire has torn through this long abandoned place. Some of the floorboards are partially missing, there is a gaping hold in the roof. Sasuke is wary of each step he makes – the mayor's chair is turned to him, back-facing.

“So, you thought you could desecrate my daughter, and then take her from me?”

The voice comes from a body Sasuke cannot see, but he knows that the man sits in the chair whose back still remains to him.

“You thought you could steal my treasure, steal my daughter, and get away with it?!”

The dots connect within his mind quick enough for him to immediately lunge for the door to try and escape, but the door is locked. He is without power, his dojutsu, or weapons – within that second, a sickly hand emerges from the chair, ushering him over.

The hand is decaying, the bone shows at the wrist.

Sasuke wastes no more in the room. He takes half a step back, and kicks the door, breaking the lock. He runs out into the foyer to find that it too is now in the same dilapidated, and abandoned state as the mayor's office.

Sasuke turn back to glance into the room, the mayor's skeletal hand still ushers for him to approach, “where do you think you're going, boy?”

Sasuke turns around, and bolts away. Down the corridor, and straight to the bathroom. He kicks the door open to find it empty.

“Sakura!” he yells.

.  
.

The whole village is abandoned. There is no life within the streets. Each building he passes look more and more likely that they'll fall over from disrepair.

He runs through the streets, Sasuke calls out Sakura's name with no response. His voice echos throughout the decrepit village. His blood begins to boil; increasing with each moment that passes where he cannot assure Sakura's safety – he has no ninjutsu, or weapons, and he is powerless to do anything.

This thing – this opponent has reduced him to running through the village, screaming out his ex-team mates name.

Such circumstances fuels his bitterness, but the feeling is cut short as he runs through the main avenue of the village, and he gets a response back.

“Sasuke-kun,” calls out a weak, but determined voice.

Sasuke stops on his heel, turns, then and runs towards the location of the source. He kicks down the doors of what was once the community centre of the village, he freezes in his tracks at the sight of Sakura before him – she is on the ground, clutching her stomach; her bleeding stomach.

Akin to his dream, she stares up at him with eyes full of terror.

Sasuke is paralysed within his tracks, but within the next second, the scene before him is revealed for what is actually is – the lights flicker, until the entire area is shrouded in darkness, Sakura disappears the next moment – an illusion.

Pitiful, really, that he'd not seen this for what is was at first.

But on the other hand, it is clear now that both he and Sakura are merely trapped in the distorted world of a madman with free time.

.  
.

He climbs to a vantage point; one of the few buildings that remain standing. His eyes comb the area of the once lively village (he presumes) – a certain house, in the higher levelled districts captures his eye. Amongst the decay, and rumble, stands a house that looks to have stood the test of time.

The pale blue house shows no signs of disrepair, or damage. The garden of the abode still flourishes with life.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke decides to head there.

.  
.

The door is unlocked, he steps forth into the house quietly. One quick glance around the photos that hang from the wall and Sasuke can deduce that he walks within the mayor's private residence. He spots a walking cane sitting within a small holder. Sasuke grabs the item, intending to use it as a weapon if need be – desperate times, desperate measures; it isn't as if he still has access to his sword or kunais.

His steps are nearly silent against the floorboards. There is a nagging, almost primitive urge for him to go upstairs; towards a particular room. He cannot gather why he feels this way, but Sasuke succumbs to the urge, and begins to climb the stairs of the manor.

He can feel his stomach drop with each step he takes – like he approaches a decisions he needs to make, but laments having to do so. Sasuke stops before the room that draws him in. He slides open the door.

Before him is clearly the room of a young woman; tidy, and brightly decorated. He imagines Sakura's room looks a little like this.

“You came back,” comes a voice; a bone-chilling, high-pitched voice.

The light flickers, shrouding the room in darkness for a split second – then, a young woman appears before him, in the middle of the room. She is sitting down, her back faces Sasuke. He cannot see her face, but he can tell who she is.

She is dressed in a kimono, her pink hair flows well past her hips, and pools into curls on the floor – but the ends are drenched in blood. With each second that passes, Sasuke notices that the pool of blood around her ankles grows.

She is bleeding, “You've come back, dear,” says the creature before him. She doesn't move, or make any intention to do so.

Sasuke grips his cane – this is the creature that has trapped both he and Sakura within this distorted world, he is sure of it.

Sasuke raises his makeshift weapon, and takes half a step forward. He holds the intention to strike, though without knowledge on whether or not that is the correct way to proceed with this enemy – or if such an attack will work.

Though he barely has time to dwell on such matters, for the moment he moves, so too does the young woman before him. She remains sitting, her body motionless – but her head snaps around a full one-hundred and eighty degrees. She stares at Sasuke, smiling with bloody teeth, and empty eye sockets.

Sasuke almost stumbles back in shock, he struggles to maintain a grip on his cane.

The creature before him speaks, “looks like nothing has changed”.

The lights once again flicker, shrouding the room in complete darkness. When the light is back, Sasuke is alone in the room, and the creature is gone.

“Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke's head whips around to the call of his name. Within the next instant, Sakura slides the door to the room open. She is out of breath, her blue frilly dress somewhat ruined, but her smile is genuine as her eyes land upon him, “I found you,” she whispers.

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief, “where did you go?” he asks, sounding far more bitter than intended.

Sakura takes a step inside the room, “I – don't remember much. I remember being sick, then that receptionist lady came barging in and...I think I blacked out”.

At the very least, considers Sasuke, he has found Sakura.

At least she is here with him.

“What is this place?” asks Sakura, taking a few more steps into the room. She looks around quizzically. Sasuke informs her that this is the room of the mayor's daughter – or it once was – this is all his assumption, however.

Sakura nods, “this is...where she...died, then”.

Sasuke turns to her, and looks on sceptically, “who, the daughter?”

“Yes”.

“How do you know that?”

“I don't know,” says Sakura, “but I do”.

And with that, his blood starts to boil.

Strangely...for some reason.

He just cannot find it in himself to control his urges, his feelings – his eyes narrow in on the back of Sakura. She is turned to him, still trying to remember how she knows that this is where the mayor's daughter had died.

But he knows.

He does.

With a sword in one hand, and an unstable mind to fester; Sasuke knows exactly how the scene had played out. He knows it now, though a second ago he did not – but that fact does not play on his mind, the intentions of the young man in the story does.

The young man, and young woman – star-crossed lovers they said them to be. But that night, he took more than just her life; Sasuke's eyes zoom in on Sakura's stomach as she turns to him, and speaks. Her voice is drowned out by the sounds of his blood thumping in his ears.

His grip on his cane rattles within his palm, he glances down to find that the weapon no longer bares any resemblance to the cane he'd first picked up. Sasuke now holds in his hand; a sword. He looks up, Sakura as well as notices the change. Her demeanour shifts, her eyes grow wide.

Akin to his dream, her gaze to him is filled with terror.

Sasuke can hear a whisper, a voice unfamiliar to him – finish this now, and you can be free.

The urge to follow this demonic wish, and succumb to this desire is nearly unbearable to resist.

His hand grips the handle of the blade, he exhales. He knows why the man took his lover's life that night, he knows why he and Sakura are now stuck within this curse of history – he knows that this world expects him to repeat it, to become that monster.

But he wont.

Because he cannot hurt her.

He cannot hurt Sakura.

Sasuke drops his sword.

That action – within that second – is enough to relieve them from a burden, a tension that neither had known they'd been carrying.

The room around them begins to crumble. It morphs into a place of disrepair and abandonment, matching what the rest of the village looks like.

He feels lighter; free.

He turns to Sakura; she wears an expression of shock, and relief. “Lets go,” he says.

.  
.

A quick glance in the reflective surface of a water puddle (within the main hall of the house) shows Sasuke that his rinnegan has returned. He nods at Sakura, and the pair begin to run rooftop to rooftop towards the inn; they need to get Naruto, and then get the hell away from this place.

When they stop upon the roof of the inn, Sasuke turns to Sakura. He intends to speak to her of their plan, but pauses once noticing the barely-there distressed look on her face.

He takes a guess, “Sakura, I wasn't going to hurt you”.

Sakura gives him a look; like a bird assessing her prey, “but I thought you would, that's the thing...I genuinely thought you would and – sorry, that was wrong of me–”

“Sakura”.

“–No really, I should've know better. Why did I think you'd–”

“Sakura,” he interjects with a little more force, “you know what happened back there, right?”

Sakura looks to him, then down to her shoes. She tentatively bites her lips. A small frown forms and she lets out a soft breath, “I wasn't imagining it, then. You felt it too”.

“I don't know what exactly that was,” says Sasuke, “but I think we can both agree–”

“To never come back here and never speak of this place again,” finishes Sakura.

Sasuke shrugs, “I was going to say we can both agree that this whole thing was truly fucked up”.

She grins to that assessment.

Their plan, moving forward, is to now get Naruto, leave this village, and head back to Sakura's medical camp – for real, this time. They drop down to the balcony level of where their rooms should be located. The inn; now dilapidated and abandoned, still maintains most of its structural integrity.

Sakura reaches Naruto's room first, she attempts to wake the blond by poking at his cheek. He groans, and passes wind.

“Okay, your turn,” says Sakura, scampering away quickly from the smell.

Sasuke tries not to laugh.

“Your turn,” Sakura repeats, elongating her syllables.

Sasuke doesn't appear to want to attempt to wake Naruto either. Sakura replies that they can't just carry him out. Sasuke shrugs, and remarks that perhaps one of their summons could.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

There is a thumping in his head, and a ringing in his ears that very quickly gives way the more he regains proper conciousness. Naruto wakes up, he glances around and registers that he is in a medical tent – ah, right, he thinks; Sakura-chan's medical base.

Naruto gets up, swinging his legs around and sitting upright on his cot. He looks up, blearily. Sasuke is before him, fully dressed, he notices Naruto's movements.

“Ah, you're up,” he says, blankly.

Naruto scratches his stomach, “urgh, I had the strangest dream last night”.

Sasuke hums non-committally, Naruto ignore the snub and begins to recount his dream, “it was so weird, you and Sakura-chan were wearing these ridiculous outfits, and there was this village that looked super abandoned, and then there was this girl who had no eyes and–”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interjects; raising and eyebrow, and looking on sceptically, “why are you telling me this?”

“I don't know,” says Naruto, “it was a weird dream”.

Sasuke turns away, and adjusts his straps, “yes, that sounds like a very peculiar dream”.

“I know right,” says Naruto, “hey, where are you going?”

Sasuke stops halfway out of exiting the tent, he pokes his head back in and replies, “to see Sakura”.

“Can I come?” asks Naruto, enthusiastically.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “put on some pants first, idiot”.

Naruto yelps, and remarks, “on it,” whilst scampering away to find some clothing.

Sasuke exhales and leaves the tent. He turns to glance over to his left at the person waiting for him. He smirks, and relays, “he thinks it was a dream”.

Sakura smiles, and shrugs, “maybe its for the best, if we're lucky, he'll forget about that treasure nonsense as well”.

Sasuke nods, and turns back to the flap of the tent. Naruto can still be heard inside making a mess. “Yea,” says Sasuke, under his breath, “if we're lucky”.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

end

Bonus

As predicted, Sakura is called back to Konoha. The message has been transmitted that most of the serious injuries of the civilians, following the landslide, have now been reduced to a maintainable rate. Ergo, Sakura is called back.

“Can't you ask to stay?” whines Naruto.

Sakura shakes her head, “if the Hokage wants me back, Naruto, then I have to go”.

The blond's mood is soured from not only this bit of news, but also from Sasuke's announcement that he too will be leaving this afternoon. Sakura smiles and remarks that Sasuke's plan had always been to travel to the effected villages to help them with rebuilding.

Naruto whines that the two of them are ditching him, “what about my treasure?”

Sakura stills, “huh?”

“The treasure!”

“Oh, that”.

“Yes, that!” Naruto rolls his eyes.

“Naruto, um,” Sakura pauses, and peripherally notices Sasuke entering the tent. He heads to the medicine cabinet, and grabs a roll of gauze, “look, Naruto, don't you think you should maybe...just, forget about this treasure”.

“What...oh, because of the weird stuff that happened to us”.

She nods, a little on the exasperated side, “Naruto, you can't seriously want to continue pursuing this treasure hunt of yours”.

“Well...yes”.

“I, kind of hoped you'd forget about it...”

Naruto makes a face; half-disgusted, half-amused, “why would you hope for that?”

It is at this point that Sasuke chooses to step in, “idiot, there isn't any treasure, go home”.

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose, and sighs – if there is one way to rile up Naruto, and start an unnecessary row between him, this would be the way.

Naruto takes in a deep breath; eyes bulging, cheeks red, “screw you, bastard,” he retorts, accompanied with a rude gesture that prompts a groan from Sakura, and a chuckle from Sasuke.

.  
.

Sakura catches Sasuke just before he heads off towards the landslide effected villages. A knowing look, and a soft smirk accompanies his expression as Sakura approaches.

She stops a metre before him, hands crossed over her chest, “you know where the treasure is,” Sakura remarks, blankly.

She has always been just that little bit too perceptive.

For the briefest of moments, he'd seen and felt the motives of the young man who'd taken the life of his lover, many years ago. It is a state of mind Sasuke will not attest to understanding. However amongst the confusion, and insecurities – the knowledge and whereabouts of the stolen treasure had been revealed to him.

But it isn't something he'd want to revisit – nor does he assume Sakura would want to either.

Nothing about that experience had made any sense, so to speak. However it is Sakura herself that asks him of exactly that, “what makes you think I'd know?”

“Because,” she smiles, “for just a second, I'd truly understood the fear and heartbreak of a dead girl I'd never met”. Her smile softens; Sasuke already knows her reasoning, but lets her continue nonetheless. “I learned a lot about her, within that moment, and you would have learned a lot about the man she once loved”.

“maybe I did”.

“Then, why didn't you tell Naruto?”

“Why should I do that?” Sasuke smirks.

“Ah, I see,” says Sakura, uncrossing her arms and leaving her remark vague enough to bother Sasuke's curiosity.

Sasuke adjusts the weapon holster, and asks her what she alludes to.

“Well,” she says, “if by the next time I see you, you're decked out in the finest of silks, and sporting only the finest of jewellery, then I'll know exactly why is was that you didn't tell Naruto the location of the treasure”.

He inhibits his grin, “you really think that low of me”.

She continues to tease, “you're only human, Sasuke”.

He shrugs, putting on his pack, “only one way to find out,” he says.

Sakura clasps her hands behind her back, cocking her head slightly to the right, “don't be a stranger for too long,” she says, warmly.

Sasuke nods, and softly replies, “you probably won't even recognise me the next time,” he pauses, “what with all my jewellery”.

Sakura giggles, “whatever”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
